


Without the Fire

by TheInsaneFox



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox
Summary: Lio hadn’t been sleeping well. Galo couldn’t remember the last time he’d woken up in the middle of the night and didn’t see Lio sitting at the edge of the bed, knees curled to his chest as he stared blankly out the window. Every time, Galo wanted to say something. But there was a strange voice in the back of his mind that nagged at him not to push it—that Lio would tell him when he was ready.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	Without the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. I just wanted to write GaloLio smut with or without a plot. This was also supposed to be a drabble and I clearly failed at that. Still short for me though, so I count that as a win!
> 
> Unbeta'd and self-edited. Sorry about it.

Lio hadn’t been sleeping well. Galo couldn’t remember the last time he’d woken up in the middle of the night and didn’t see Lio sitting at the edge of the bed, knees curled to his chest as he stared blankly out the window. Every time, Galo wanted to say something. But there was a strange voice in the back of his mind that nagged at him not to push it—that Lio would tell him when he was ready.

But then one night when Galo woke up, Lio was nowhere to be found. The clock on their bedside table glared early hours of the morning in that unforgiving red glow, and he had a brief moment of panic wondering where Lio could have gone at such an hour. But Lio’s side of the bed was still warm, which made Galo relax a touch since he knew Lio couldn’t have gone far.

With a deep breath, Galo grounded himself before clambering out of the bed. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants he’d left on the floor after the intense sex they’d had before bed, not bothering with underwear or a shirt.

He was correct that Lio hadn’t gone far at all. Galo found him downstairs in their living room, sitting in front of a low fire burning in their fireplace. He’d grabbed the fuzzy blanket from the couch and wrapped it around himself, and Galo had a moment of worry that it would catch fire with how close Lio was sitting.

He must not have noticed that Galo was standing behind him. Or at least, that’s what Galo told himself because it was the only explanation for what happened next.

After some shuffling, Lio shrugged the blanket off one shoulder and freed the arm beneath. He held it out in front of him for a beat, as if contemplating it, before reaching forward to place his hand in the flames.

“Lio! Stop!” Galo yelped and bolted across the room. He reached Lio just as he heard the other man let out a pained cry. At that, his rescue instincts kicked in and he wrapped his arms around Lio and yanked him back into his lap until they were a safe distance from the flames, the blanket kicked aside somewhere thankfully out of reach of the sparks.

“What the hell?” Galo cried, immediately going into EMT mode and grabbing Lio’s burned hand to examine it. “What were you thinking?”

“I’m sorry.” Lio’s voice was barely above a whisper.

The raw hurt in Lio’s voice broke Galo’s heart. He deflated, leaning forward to press his forehead to Lio’s. “I’m sorry I yelled. You scared the shit out of me. You can’t control fire anymore, why would you do that?”

Lio sniffed and shook his head. He looked so anguished Galo almost started to cry for him. But Lio was on the verge of tears himself, so instead Galo placed a soft kiss to his forehead and murmured, “Let’s go put some burn cream on that hand.”

Lio allowed himself to be pulled up into a standing position. The shirt he was wearing was one of Galo’s and hung loosely over his small frame, leaving his shoulders exposed in a way that was going to drive Galo mad by the end of the night. He saw a small shiver rack Lio’s petite frame, and without having to say anything, Galo threw his arm around Lio’s shoulders. Lio wasn’t used to being cold, but Galo was happy to act as a personal space heater whenever he was needed.

Galo guided Lio to the bathroom and sat him on the closed toilet. When he was sure Lio was comfortable, he turned around to dig through their medicine cabinet and find the burn cream that was always stored in there. Thankfully, the burn wasn’t as bad as he’d initially feared. It would hurt for a few days but so long as Lio kept it clean and covered, it would heal quickly.

Lio remained silent throughout the entire treatment, which made Galo nervous. It wasn’t like Lio to be so withdrawn, and it almost worried Galo more than the stunt he’d just pulled with the fire. But by the time he’d finished wrapping up Lio’s injured hand, he finally said something.

“I miss the Promare.”

“Oh,” Galo’s response fell flat and he knew it. “I’m sorry, Lio.”

“How am I supposed to learn to live without the fire?” Lio was definitely crying now and shit, Galo was so heartbroken for him and had no idea what to say. 

Instead, he gathered Lio in his arms and picked him up bridal style to carry him back to the bedroom. Lio let out a choked sob and buried his face in Galo’s chest, curling into the warmth and safety of his boyfriend.

Once they got back to the bedroom, Galo gently set Lio on the bed and then crawled in after him. He positioned them so that he was leaning up against the headboard and Lio was in his lap. Lio had stopped crying by then, but Galo didn’t let go. He was practically crushing him to his chest and running a comforting hand through blonde locks, trying to will Lio’s mind to calm down through sheer determination and love.

“Do you want me to call Gueira or Meis?” Galo murmured softly. He couldn’t even begin to know what Lio was going through, so maybe his best friends could help him instead.

Lio shook his head. “No, don’t bother. They’ve got their own problems to worry about.”

Galo wanted to say something against it, but the glare Lio gave him left no room for argument. Relenting, Galo buried his nose in the crown of Lio’s head. “Okay. I know I’m not a former Burnish but you know you can talk to me, right? I’ll try my best to understand and help you.”

Lio let out a soft laugh at that. “You’re too good for me.”

“Nonsense,” Galo couldn’t help but smile into Lio’s hair. “You’re the one who’s too good for me. You fought for Burnish equality for so long. You’re a true hero, Lio.”

Lio rolled his eyes. “We’ll agree to disagree here. But thank you, Galo. For everything.”

Galo hooked a finger under Lio’s chin and tilted it up so that their faces were close together and their eyes met in a burning gaze. “You don’t have to thank me. It’s just what you do when you love someone.”

A soft gasp came from Lio, but Galo pushed any dirty thoughts it made him think to a small corner of his brain for later. Instead, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Lio’s, hoping all of the love and devotion he felt for him was poured into the kiss.

They had kissed many times before, but this one was different. All of Lio’s pain and sadness seeped into Galo’s very core and it overwhelmed him in a way he wasn’t expecting. How could he have missed how much Lio was suffering? 

_ Wow, I have got to be the world’s worst boyfriend for not realizing this sooner. _

He pulled away then, grabbing Lio by the shoulders and pushing him just far enough back to look him in the eye.

“What’s going on? You know you can always talk to me.”

Lio looked away, lower lip caught in his teeth. He was silent for so long that Galo figured he wasn’t going to talk. But just as he was getting ready to give up and ask Lio to come back to bed with him, Lio spoke up.

His voice was shaky, his fear evident. But the words that came pouring out of him shattered Galo’s heart.

“I don’t know who I am without the Promare. My entire life I was Burnish, and now that they’ve left, I don’t know how to do anything. Who even am I without my flame and desire to burn?”

“You’re Lio,” Galo replied without even thinking. “You’re brave, loyal, and smart. You’d do anything for the people you love.”

Lio rolled his eyes at Galo. “You’re just saying that because we’re dating.”

“Not true,” Galo huffed. “I won’t deny that I’m a touch biased. But these are all the things that made me fall in love with you. And none of that has changed just because you can no longer control fire. You’re still Lio. Just a little less flammable.”

“Hey! I was never  _ flammable _ ! I was impervious to fire,  _ you’re _ the one who caught on fire multiple times when we first met!”

They stared at each other for several seconds. Lio’s jaw was set in that stubborn way he always did when his mind was made up. And yet Galo’s brain decided that the best reaction to this was to just burst out laughing.

Lio blinked in surprise, a look of pure confusion on his face as Galo doubled over in raucous laughter. Galo knew he shouldn’t be laughing, that his reaction was entirely inappropriate.    
  
“I’m sorry. You just looked so  _ serious _ for a minute. I don’t know why I’m laughing I’m so sorry—oomph!”

Evidently, Lio had had enough of that as he shut Galo up with a kiss. When he pulled away, Galo didn’t miss the glint of laughter in Lio’s eyes. “You’re such an idiot, Galo Thymos.”

Galo couldn’t help but grin in reply. “Yeah. But I’m your idiot.”

Lio finally grinned brightly at that. “Yeah, you are.” 

He reached to grab Galo by the collar but frowned when his hand met bare skin and he remembered that Galo never wore a shirt. With an annoyed huff, he reached up and grabbed Galo by the back of the head instead and pulled him down for another kiss.

This one was much more heated than before. It was like the day they saved the world by literally lighting it on fire. Memories of blue flame and a protective warmth surged through him, and he knew Lio was remembering the same thing.

They fell back into the mattress, the little clothing they wore quickly shucked to join the mess that was already on the floor. With minimal rearranging as Galo reached out for the small bottle that had fallen beside their bed, his hard cock was slicked up and gently gliding inside of Lio.

Lio threw his head back and gasped at the stretch. No matter how many times they had sex, Galo loved that surprised face Lio always made when he first entered him. 

There wasn’t much preamble, as Lio was still open and pliant from the hard fuck Galo had given him just a few hours prior. Galo tried to start off slow, but Lio wrapped his fingers in those blue spikes and yanked his head back. “Don’t you dare hold back,” he snarled. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

Galo gave him a toothy grin at that. “Whatever you want, Firebug.”

With a snap of his hips, Galo thrust into Lio until he was fully sheathed. Lio keened and wrapped his arms around Galo’s shoulders, “Fuck yes. Right there, Galo. More!”

And who was Galo but one to oblige? He pulled out and thrust into Lio again, setting a brutal pace. Sharp nails scratched down his back as Lio arched up to meet him, crying out every time Galo hit him in just the right spot. Lio was a wildcat in bed; it was the only time he ever truly let his guard down. Someday Galo hoped to bring that piece of Lio out in his everyday life, outside of the bedroom. But he’d be lying if he didn’t admit a selfish part of him enjoyed having this side of Lio all to himself. 

“Galo,” Lio’s breath was short and coming in gasps. “I’m close.”

“I know, babe,” Galo replied. He could feel his own orgasm building and knew it wouldn’t be long for either of them.

After a few more pointed thrusts, Lio was spilling between them while crying out Galo’s name.

Galo followed right after, the feeling of Lio’s walls spasming around him finally setting him over the edge.

He continued to fuck Lio through both of their orgasms, riding out the aftershocks. By the time Lio was squirming and complaining about being oversensitive, the last of Galo’s strength gave out and he collapsed on top of Lio.

They lay there for several minutes, trying to regain their breath. Lio finally nudged Galo. “Come on, let’s go get cleaned up.”

Galo grunted and kissed Lio on the cheek before getting up, already missing the feeling of being inside of him. “Wanna shower, Firebug?”

Lio shook his head. “Too tired. We can do that in the morning. Let’s just get wiped down.”

Galo nodded and went to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth. After carefully wiping down Lio and then himself, he climbed back into bed and pulled Lio close.

Lio settled in and pillowed his head on Galo’s chest, making sure to press himself as close as possible to Galo. Just as they were drifting off to sleep, Lio murmured, “I love you, Dumdum.”

Galo rolled his eyes at the pet name but kissed Lio’s forehead anyway. “I love you too, babe. Just promise you’ll talk to me from now on, okay? I can’t help you if you don’t let me know what’s going on.”

“I know,” Lio sighed, his voice laced with regret. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I’ll be better from now on.”

“That’s all I ask.”

They fell asleep soon after, limbs entwined and breathing synchronized. 

And when Galo woke up the following morning, he swore he saw a familiar old spark in Lio’s eyes.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This is my first foray into the Promare fandom but I just have so many feels about these two!
> 
> Come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FoxyLovesFandom) and scream with me about anime boys!


End file.
